unanwsered questions
by ellainchanted
Summary: 17 year old katy duran has been left with unanwsered questions when her mom loren tate went missing years ago, leaving her and her older brother jason tate to survive and tame the power that they weld by them selves with the help of one of there mothers closes friend how will they survive when katys powers get out of control


im so srry i made the chapter but kind of deleted it not on purpose tho,but here it is i hope u like it.

jason prov

all i can hear is my heavy breathing,and my heart pounding against my chest as i run for my life.i couldn't find her. i couldn't find my thoughts are interupted by a treacherous growl coming from the piercing dark shadow behind me getting closer to me with every second."what. the .hell. is. that?"I run into and alley way and find myself grows as i stand there waiting to face my you ever had the felt fear,actual fear, the feeling that your stuck, and can never get out of that small in-closed corner because that one fear wont let you , that's how i feel right now.i close my eyes because i give up.i look down at myself and finally realize why i'm actually running from this thing. katy. She's just been laying in my arms this whole softly.i forgot that she was the main reason i'm biggest and only fear,is losing one of the most important thing in my life. a flash of blue light comes down,stripping me from my thoughts, it strikes the creature in the lower back sending it off to a place outta sight outta gone that's all that matters.i run outta the ally and run down the street.i find a big trash bin to hid behind to slow my breathing,and also to hide.i don't know if that monster is actually gone or not,so i i'm sure that the monster is gone and me an my sister is safe i slide down on the wall onto the breathing is at its maximum and there so many emotions running through my mind right now,but all attention is now my 's calmed down a bit but still not fair, she shouldn't have to go through just a i'm just a kid to. i search my sister for any signs of hurt,thankfully i found her skins really pail.i need to hurry.

walking the streets of LA at one in the morning,all u hear is police sirans and large k9's barking behind closed gates while i pass raining like hell out here and i'm soaked,but thankfully katy wasn't. Los angeles is a big city and a kid like me can get lost easly in these iv been over my moms friends house so many time's and i remember the streets pretty always talks about they always go out.i don't entirely trust him yet,because of what happend. like any other guy i still didn't trust him with my mother. i never trusted men with he was the closest thing that my mom had as a even helped mom through her birth with a real father should. they should be supportive,and loyal to there wife and children.a tear comes down my face but i quickly wipe it away knowing that the man who hurt my mom, my so called"FATHER" didn't deserve my tears its no use you cant change the past.a pang in my chest appears but i quickly become numb of this feeling and push it though i think about him alot,i don't tell my mother i know it only saddens her if i talk about him,hell i don't even talk about him tho i will always dwell and chase after the feeling of having a to look up to and search for since dads gone and moms missing i have to be that figure for the fact that my dad is a coward and a joke to me will forever be inprinted in my heart and feels my body as my whole face turns red and the clutch on my sister becomes a little out from hearing or seeing anything happening in my surroundings. a little whimper is shed from my sister, and i stop clutching the blanket afraid that i might have hurt looks at me with sad knows how i both know how each other feel.i can feel her emotions and she can feel she will never know why.,i will spear her the the pain of it all. knowing that it will break her.i stop as i see that im rain has let up and i'm a little dry.i walk up to the door still lost in my thoughts,i still havn't found my mother,but if i think about it mabe she is with him, and shes if she is why didn't she respond to my pli when i was being attacted,why wasn't she there to pick me and katy up from school and why wasn't she wasn't right.i knock on the door with my hopes high that shes in the door swings open i'm now face to face with him i'm first greated with a warm smile but his mood changed when he finally got a good look at problably my sticks his head out the door searching for what i'm guessing my mother,but soon his face was overtook with a questioning also means my moms not .is . bends down to my level and looks straight into my eyes,green to brown and the silance finally is broken."jason". i return the favor and finally saying his name,"tyler".

he escorts me into his apartment and i take in my room is small but is roomy enough for a person to live 's a couch in the middle of the room and a queen size bed on the other side other room with a small kitchen on the opposite side.i sit on the couch still a soaked in my clothes until tyler comes over to me with a cup of hot chocolate a towel and some of his tells me to go change and leave katy with tyler,.but before i do so i stick my head out behind the door to check on katy one more a force of habit. and i don't know if that habit is going away any time soon.i don't usually like leaving katy alone with people,but if you just look at he way he holds katy, so jently as if she will break ,makes you want to trust i come back to the room tyler gives me katy back who is sound sit there for a moment nothing but silance until he breaks it."wheres your mother".i just bow my head at this question because i don't even know."i don't know".i say in a low was like a that was like a wake up call for him because he shoot right up off the couch and started paceing back an fourth"ok,when was the last time you seen her." i think back to last time i seen my mom."this morning,when she droped me and katy off at school."i'm glad that there is a day care in my school so i can keep a close eye on katy."was your mom acting weird,did something seem off, was she acting her normal that i think about it she did seem a little shaky,no wait she was fine,she was like her normal self,i think. My mom is so hard to read.''yes,no wait No,yes''.ugh i don't know what to i left to school this morning she told me to be safe like any other day,but this time it was different,there was so many mixed signals in that i couldn't see behind that disguies no matter how hard i i seen in that goodbye was concern and worry, but mostly fear..tyler was still paceing back and forth across the room thinking about what to worried,his eyes look like here was going to pop out of his head.i'm so confused its been a rough day. iv been attacted my,my mom went missing and i'm just a kid,that's why i'm glad to have tyler .i look at my sister in my arms and shes still asleep,yes closed and in a deep slumber. that's all i want to do right now sleep and in minutes i find me a katy being carried over to the queen size bed finally letting my eyes close for the first time in hours.

i woke up in the middle of the night because katy was squirming and crying in her sleep.i picked her up and craddled misses her mom,i do to but shes not fast asleep on the coach,its weird he didn't know where my mom was,they tell eachother everything tyler even knows what we another thing i like about tyler when he found out he understood,not many people and i look at eachother in the eyes and finally feel safe without any problems.i take a golden locket out of my pants and open it its a picture of me katy and my also a recording of my moms song she always sings to us if i felt sad.i always thought she had the most beautful voice,i love her i miss her and she will always be my mother

i forgot to say i do not own hollywood heights just the im srry it might be a little sluggish at the end its late and im tired, il try to fix it later tell me what you think


End file.
